300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Disizhuoer
'Abilities' ---- Mass Effect Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '30 seconds *Passive - Reduced Quantity - 'When Disizhuoer's basic attacks or skills deal damage, her mass is reduced, increasing her Movement Speed by 3% and Attack Speed by 10%, stacking up to 3 times. When the buff reaches 3 stacks, the buff will have the ability to nullify any incoming damage once. The buff lasts 2 seconds and the ability to nullify damage can't trigger more than once within 30 seconds. *Passive - Increased Quantity - ''When Disizhuoer's basic attacks or skills deal damage, the target's mass is increased, reducing their Movement Speed by 2%, stacking up to 5 times. When the debuff reaches 3 stacks, the target will not be able to move due to their excessive mass (immobilized) for 0.5 seconds. The immobilize effect can't trigger on the same target more than once within 30 seconds. ---- Gravity Arrow Q Cost: 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 Mana '''Cooldown: '''12 / 11.5 / 11 / 10.5 / 10 seconds *''Active - ''Launches a gravity arrow to the target direction, dealing 30/40/50/60/70 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit, and reducing their Armor by 5/10/15/20/25 for 3 seconds. If enemies has at least 1 stack of debuff from Mass Effect when hit by the gravity arrow, the arrow also reduces their Movement Speed by 30% for 1 second. ---- Gravitational Force W Cost: 80 / 85 / 90 / 95 / 100 Mana '''Cooldown: '''22 / 21 / 20 / 19 / 18 seconds *''Active - ''Places a High-density Star at a designated location, twisting the surrounding space within 300 radius around the star by applying 1 stack of the debuff from Mass Effect to all enemies within the area every 0.3 seconds. After 1.5 seconds, the star will be compressed into a Black Hole with a size of 150 radius and the Black Hole will pull all nearby enemies within 300 radius nearby into the center once, dealing 60/80/100/120/140 + AD physical damage to all pulled enemies. Inside the Black Hole, the Movement of all enemies is reduced by 25%. The Black Hole lasts for 1.5 seconds. ---- Ether Cloak E Cost: 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 Mana '''Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *''Active - ''Uses an etheric cloak to refract the light, making Disizhuoer becomes stealth for 3 seconds, and increasing her Movement Speed by 60% for 1 seconds. When walking through enemies, the cloak deals 80/100/120/140/160 + AP magic damage to them once (damage from the cloak will not break the stealth effect). ---- Mass Manipulation R Cost: 120 / 140 / 160 Mana '''Cooldown: '''130 / 110 / 90 seconds *''Active - ''Places a 400 radius force field of Mass Manipulation that lasts for 3 seconds at the designated location, instantly dealing 100/200/300 + AD physical damage to all enemies within the area upon placement. The Movement Speed and Attack Speed of Disizhuoer are increased by 50%/75%/100% while staying inside the field. Enemies that enter the field will be immobilized for 0.3 seconds and their Movement Speed and Attack Speed are reduced by 50%/60%/70% while staying inside the field. *''Note - ''The damage from this skill doesn't apply a stack of debuff from Mass Effect. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes